


Assumptions

by SarahHBE



Series: Cap-IM 2018 Bingos [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony is a drama queen, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: MCU shenanigans for the 2018 Cap/IM Round 1 Bingo.  Feat. Disney World and sorta superfamily, but not really.Steve and Tony get mistaken for Peter's fathers.  Tony has a problem with that.  This is CUTE, I swear.





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Have something nice and short to read. Seriously, I think my authors note at the end is longer than the actual story.

“Excuse me?!”  Tony shrieked.  It could only be described as a shriek, Steve decided.  The decibels were high enough to make his ears hurt and considering how close he was to Tony along with his enhanced hearing it took a lot for Steve not to flinch.

“She said what to you?!”

“Tony, please restrain yourself.”  Steve stifled the sigh that had been building in his chest all day.  This was not the first freak out Tony had today and wasn’t Disney World suppose to be the happiest place on Earth.  He had no idea why Tony kept having conniptions.

“Steven, this is me restrained.  That idiot woman just called Peter your son.  I could have gone off on her instead of lamenting this injustice to _you_.”  It was so close, the sigh was so close to breaking free.

“It was an honest mistake.  I am quite a bit older than Peter so it’s not that weird.  She was just excited to see a same-sex couple enjoying themselves with their son.  With everything going on right now she said it gave her faith in America.  There’s not need for you to get upset.”  Steve pointed out mollifyingly.  Instead that just seemed to incite the brunette more.

“I think you are missing the problem here, Rogers.” Tony said loftily.  “Peter is a brown haired, brain eyed prodigy.  If he is going to be mistaken as anyone’s natural son than it will be as _mine_.”  Tony perched his orange sunglasses on his nose with what Steve felt unnecessary force.  The sigh that had been threatening finally broke free as Tony marched away, throwing his arm over the completely unaware Peter Parker who had been in deep conversation with Darth Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is so short I'm not sure while I'm bothering to post it here . . . 
> 
> A/N: So fun story. Many moons ago a chunk of my family went to Disney World. With us was my niece and my best friend who had not been before so I brought her along. My niece was getting her signature from Alice (of Wonderland) while I took photos. Several yards back was my bestie just hanging when a tween (or teenager, IDK) came up and told her how nice it was to see a couple of lesbians having fun at Disney World with their daughter. When people make that assumption we just role with it, no need to make a scene after all, and during the short conversation the teenager voiced that my bestie must be the natural mother. By the time my niece and I got to my bestie the other girl was gone and we got the story. Now I was a woman over the age of 30 and let me tell you that to this day the only thing that FREAKING ANNOYS THE SHIT OUT OF ME about this is that the girl thought my bestie was the mom. Like, excuse you, I share DNA with that little shit. You gonna assume she’s anyone’s kid it better be mine. This is now a running joke among friend and family because I might still get hot over this and rant a bit. Seriously, people tell me all the time she looks like ME. My bestie looks nothing like her!!! What the fuck to pubescent ass!!!
> 
> Find me on TUMBLR [VISIT ME](https://sarahhbe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
